Una hija para Jack Frost
by MaferFire1
Summary: Quien diría que MIM tendría una gran idea a través de un copo de nieve, una niña que pondría de cabeza el mundo de este guardián, y que una niña arruinara los planes de Pitch Black, pero ahora la mas grande pregunta que este se hace ¿!PORQUE JACK?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 2:

_En una cueva oscura y tétrica, donde dentro de esta solo tendrías pesadillas…_

Y ahí estaba él, el rey de la oscuridad mirando sentado en una especia de trono creado con arena negra, mientras veía en esta una carita muy familiar para su gusto que solo reía al lado de los guardianes quienes lo habían encerrado en su cueva, los que lo habían vencido por ahora.

-así que por fin naciste, después de tanto tiempo- se dijo pensante aquel hombre de ojos amarillentos llenos de odio, piel grisácea, pelo y túnica negra.

De repente, una luz cegadora inundo el tétrico lugar haciendo que Pitch retrocediera un poco y, ahí estaba MIM.

-mucho gusto, Pitch- dijo aquel hombre de buen traje mientras buscaba a Pitch con la mirada

-el gusto no es mío MIM, dime que te trae por aquí-

-al parecer ya te diste cuenta tu, Meredith- sonrió pícaramente – Meredith ha 'nacido'-

-de eso si tienes razón, y cual era tu propósito en traerla de nuevo a la vida- Pitch aun con la duda que se había hecho desde que se entero de tal noticia.

- su único propósito es vencerte, Pitch- sonrió victorioso.

- no si yo puedo evitarlo- Pitch que solo caminaba alrededor de MIM sin despegarle la vista- y así lo hare- afirmó con un toque de victoria.

- no creo que sea posible pues- hizo una corta pausa- ella estará bien entrenada con su NUEVO PADRE- esto hizo que los ojos amarillentos de Pitch se abrieran como platos – ¿qué pasa Pitch?, no te gusto la noticia-

- no es eso pero, creo que no escuche bien, ¿acaso has dicho su nuevo padre?- dijo un poco nervioso pero bien disimilado

- así es, su nuevo padre Jack Frost-

Este al escuchar tal nombre no pudo contener la risa- Has dicho Jack Frost, por favor, ese chico es mas irresponsable que un niño berrinchudo- dijo aun riendo levemente- ese chicquillo no podrá hacer nada con ella-

- Es lo que tú crees- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora a Pitch.

- ja, eso está por verse, además creo que yo haría mejor uso de esa niña- sonrió misteriosamente al terminar de decir eso.

- Pitch ya entiéndelo, ella ya no será tuya- al oír eso algo dentro pero muy dentro de Pitch se rompió como si esa fuera la pura verdad

- cállate- suspiro- pero ese insignificante mechón de cabello negro dice todo lo contrario-

- bien, eso es cierto, todo puede cambiar, pero lo dudo mucho, mientras tú sigues aquí encerrado ella puede tomarle cariño a su nuevo padre-

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- esta vez gritando pero a la vez rogando que hiciera tal acción, al parecer el gran rey de las pesadillas estaba teniendo miedo.

- así es Pitch es la verdad, y tienes que asumirla- dijo con una voz de 'esta vez te estoy ganando en tu propio juego'

- ya basta- después dio un leve tiro de arena negra que MIm esquivó rápidamente.

- NO, yo puede revivirla atreves de un copo de nieve mientras tu- se le quedo mirando detenidamente- solo la conservas en un ligero recuerdo.

-¡YA BASTA!- eso sí que le dolía, pero ya no lo podía ocultar más.

- oye, basta tú-

-NO, tu ya cállate y lárgate de aquí, esa niña regresara a mis brazos, Meredith volverá a ser mi hija, ¡me escuchaste!- este solo empujo a MIM y se escabullo entre las sombras

- bien, no creo que lo logres pero aun así, no creas que será tuya de nuevo, que pases buena eternidad Black- y este se fue en u destello segador de luz dejando a Picth de nuevo completamente solo.

_Volverás a ser mía Meredith… te lo prometo_

* * *

- bien niña, digamos que si, que fuera tu padre, pero ¿como piensas que YO te voy a cuidar a TI?- Jack al fin ya calmado por la noticia se veia un poco mas cuerdo.

- ese va a ser tu problema- reafirmo la niña mientras jugaba con unos duendes a que se besaran.

- agh! es imposible que me este pasando esto a mi- ya demasiado frustrado solo se hecho al enorme sillon rojo de Norte

- ¿bueno y que piensas hacer papi?-

-no me digas así-

- bueno entonces como- penso un poco y se le ocurrio solo para fastidiarlo- ¿refrigerador andante, señor Frost o cubito de hile?-

- NO, NO Y NO, vete a jugar afuera o yo que se, no te quiero ver- se paro del sillón y se fue a su habitación en el taller de Norte

-pero...- bufo- en definitiva, mi padre no me quiere-

- o no digas eso pequeña, el solo esta un poco aturdido por tu llegada- la consoló Tooth

- si, a ningún joven le gusta que llegue por error un niño a su vida a tan temprana edad- dijo Bunny sin una sola pizca de amabilidad.

- Aster Bunnymund, como te atreves a decir eso- lo cuestiono la hada

_bien por ahora este seria el dilema que estuvieran resolviendo los guardianes y el nuevo padre_

* * *

**bien hasta ahora eso sera todo XD ya me están apurando aquí en casa pero los veré en el siguiente capitulo bay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Una hija para Jack Frost

CAPITULO 1:

-que hermosa niña- dijo un hombre de piel blanca, ojos grises, un elegante traje gris y blanco y cabellos plateados. Mientras arrullaba a una pequeña bebé de blancos y platinados cabellos, unos hermosos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los viera con un pequeño copo de nieve en ellos y portaba una túnica azul con un poco de escarcha a su alrededor.

- serás una gran hija y una buena lección de responsabilidad para tu nuevo padre- MIM lo decía mientras por una estrella veía al guardián que sería su padre.

La pequeña solo sonreía y jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello en los brazos de MIM, este solo la miraba con ternura su inocente carita.

- Bienvenida al mundo Meredith- después de pronunciar estas palabras la niña sonrió más ampliamente y cayó en un profundo sueño.

- Espero que la cuides bien, o si no, todo será un caos- MIM que solo veía un solo mechón del hermoso cabello de la niña que era negro como la oscuridad, negro como todo el odio, como las pesadillas, negro como Pitch Black.

* * *

_Mientras en Burgess…_

- ¡Toma esto!- decía un niño alegre de cabello castaño que jugaba con su amigo. Mientras arrojaba una bola de nieve.

- JA, no me diste- ahora era un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, blancos y platinados cabellos, ojos muy azules y brillantes que transmitían felicidad y diversión al momento, sudadera azul con un poco de escarcha y pantalones caqui de época, descalzo y con un cayado que hacia aparecer mas bolas de nieve.

- ¿eso crees Jack Frost?- dijo Jamie mientras le lanzaba otra bola a Jack que ahora si le dio y justo en la cara.

- Hey, eso es trampa, estaba distraído- dijo mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara y preparaba otro proyectil.

- ¡JAMIE!-

- pff, lo siento Jack, tengo que irme – decía Jamie mientras bajaba la cabeza e iba a despedirse de Jack.

- Hey, ¿Por qué la cara larga? mañana volveremos a jugar- le decía Jack a al pequeño mientras lo despedía.

- Jack, ese es el problema, mañana no estaré- suspiró – me mudare de cuidad-

-¡QUE!- Jack en shock, abriendo de golpe los ojos por tal inesperada sorpresa solo pudo abrazar al pequeño

-es que… a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor y pues lo acepto, lo malo es que está muy lejos de aquí-

- no importa, te iré a visitar cuando pueda- dijo un poco sonriente para aligerar las cosas.

- Jack – suspiro- no entiendes, al lugar que voy hace demasiado calor y te derretirías-

-¡JAMIE!- ahora gritando más fuerte su madre

- ya me voy – se dieron un último abrazo estos dos y Jamie se fue corriendo a su casa.

- a…adiós amigo- Jack hizo lo mismo voló hasta el polo norte, aunque un poco decaído por la noticia.

* * *

_Ya han pasado 5 años desde la batalla de los guardianes contra Pitch y 1 año desde que Jamie se mudo de ciudad…_

- ya lo quiero conocer- decía eso una pequeña niña de apariencia de 5 años y su mirada hipnotizante

- tranquila pequeña, tranquila-

- MIM- este volteo al escuchar su nombre con una dulce voz tan inocente- tu me prometiste que cuanto tuviera 5 años por fin iría a conocerlo…- la niña hizo un pequeño puchero-…y para que él me conociera- ahora la pequeña hizo una enorme sonrisa con una mirada soñadora

- bien, bien, bien, tienes razón te hice una promesa y la cumpliré…- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras- pero antes te daré un regalo, espera aquí-

MIM buscaba entre sus cosas una cajita con un precioso collar en forma de copo de nieve blanco con incrustaciones de diamante azules.

- aquí esta- dijo mientras lo sacaba de la cajita- esto te será como un mapa para encontrarlo, este se iluminara mas cuando estés mas cerca de encontrarlo- decía mientras colocaba el collar en el cuello de la niña.

- gracias, es muy hermoso y no te preocupes yo lo encontrare- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y abrazando a MIM se despidió – gracias por todo- luego la pequeña se alejó y desapareció por un flechazo de luz cegadora.

- adiós, mi pequeño copito de nieve-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la tierra…_

- bien, ya estoy aquí abajo, ahora por donde comenzar- suspiro pensante y un poco frustrada pues ¿! Que haría una niña de 5 años en medio de la nada!?.

Pasaron horas y horas y horas de caminar por un manto blanco de nieve, de repente la niña se iba flotando pues aun no sabía volar del todo o jugaba con un poco de escarcha que ella provocaba, miraba y miraba su collar pero este tenía el mismo blanco de siempre y con los diamantes a poco brillo y ay a punto de rendirse por encontrar a su nuevo padre chocó contra una gran masa peluda café.

- pero que…- y ahí estaba su salvación un enorme yeti que rondaba por esos lugares haciendo su guardia en el polo norte- hola… em…- le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al yeti y este solo la cargo con el más cuidado de no querer romperla y la llevo al taller de Norte- em… gracias cosa peluda- le sonrió la niña y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

* * *

_Después de caminar como 1 hora más al fin llegaron a su destino, el taller del gran Norte…_

Dentro el yeti hizo algunos ruidos para llamar la atención de Norte que estaba muy ocupado, al no escucharlo hizo lo mismo pero ahora más fuerte y al ver lo mismo como última oportunidad, agarro con cuidado a la niña que llevaba entre sus brazos y se la puso en la cara a Norte

-pero que caraj…- Norte retrocedió un poco para mejorar su campo de visión- pero ¿quién es esta preciosa niña?- el yeti solo negó ante la pregunta, pues, ni el sabia quien era.

-¿quién eres pequeña?-y ahí estaban las palabras más extrañas que Norte nunca había escuchando en su inmortal vida.

- soy la hija de Jack Frost- le dio una sonrisa tierna y entusiasmada a Norte el cual este seguía en shock.

-que… eres… la que… de quien…-Norte aun no salía de ese trance y solo tomo a la niña de las manos del yeti y la puso en suelo.

- si soy la hija de Jack Frost, ¿Dónde está mi papi?- dijo con una voz tan tierna y dulce.

-el… bueno… el esta…- Norte sin aun creerlo trato de respirar y tomarlo con calma pero aun nervioso- el está trabajando, si eso está trabajando, de hecho en este mismo instante le hablare para que venga a conocerte – dijo mientras veía los hermosos ojos azules de la niña y veía como al alrededor de la niña se llenaba de escarcha hecha por ella misma.

Fue corriendo a la sala del mundo pues este estaba en el lugar donde se fabrican los juguetes, tomo una especie de palanca y llamo a los guardianes a través de la aurora boreal. Antes de que llegaran todos Norte se puso a inspeccionar bien a la niña de pies a cabeza ya que estaba descalza y solo portaba una túnica o vestido azul marino escarchado pero lo que más le dio curiosidad fue que de su larga cabellera había un mechón negro.

- ya lose, mi cabello es raro- dijo la pequeña al sentir la mirada de Norte sobre ella

- no es eso, es que ¿Por qué tienes un mechón de negro?- pregunto curioso a la niña de 5 años. Se dio un zape mental al preguntarse ¿Qué sabría una niña de esa edad?

- no lose, pregúntaselo a MIM?- dijo mientras señalaba la luna con su manita

Antes de que Norte pudiera preguntar algo, escucho que alguien estaba en la sala del mundo. Y efectivamente ahí se encontraban los guardianes esperando al gran bonachón ruso pero no estaba quien más esperaba: el guardián de la diversión.

- pequeña- llamando la atención de esta volteo- ¿quieres conocer a unos amigos?- la niña solo se levanto del suelo y camino hasta Norte que la esperaba con la mano extendida.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo mientras veía a cada uno de ellos: Sandman, Tooth, Bunnymund, pero alguien faltaba… pero claro su papi

-niña, te presento a los guardianes- decía Norte con orgullo

-enserio- dijo la niña con un tono no muy convencido- los guardianes son ¿una mujer pájaro, un hombrecito de arena amarilla y…- rio por unos instantes-… un gigantesco canguro?- la niña se echo a reír con eso ultimo que dijo.

Claro siendo la hija de Jack era obvio que su forma de ver y decir las cosas eran iguales. Mientras todos con la boca abierta y un conejo enojado la niña paro de reír y vio como nadie estaba contento.

-lo siento, no quería decirlo- dijo mientras bajaba su cabecita.

- bueno, bueno, crees que con eso se arregla todo niñita- decía Bunny mientras se le acercaba intimidada mente a la pequeña lo que provocaba que ella solo retrocediera mas y mas.

- Bunnymund, déjala la estas asustando, es una niña pequeña, no sabe lo que dice- decía Tooth mientras regañaba a Bunny y este solo bajaba las orejas y se iba a un rincón como niño castigado.

De pronto una brisa invernal inundo la sala y la niña con una cara de emoción al ver su collar brillar como mil soles volteo a ver el marco de una ventana y ahí estaba él, el que sería su padre, al que le cambiaria la vida en menos de 1 minuto.

-HOLA- grito Jack al ver que nadie le hacía caso pues todos veian como Tooth seguía regañando a Aster. Tocio y volvió a repetir- DIJE ¡!HOLA!-y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo pero ahora solo sintió una ingenua miradita desde muy abajo

-¡Papi ya llego!- la pequeña grito y todos voltearon a verla con cara shock al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué has dicho pequeña?- dijo Tooth sin poder creer lo que escucho

-dije, que mi papi ya llego, mira está en la ventaba de allá- dijo mientras apuntaba a la ventana donde se encontraba Jack aun esperando respuesta de su saludo.

-J…Jack, has escuchado lo que dice esta niña- decía Tooth al ver que Jack estaba como si nada.

-em… no- dijo confundido- ¿quién es ella? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña y la despeinaba un poco la cabeza, ella solo sonreía pícaramente al verlo.

La niña se paro del suelo y volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de antes solo que ahora refiriéndose a Jack.

-Hola, soy tu hija- Jack solo se quedo en shock al no poder creerlo, estaba como todos. Solo que él quedo hipnotizado por los ojos azules más brillantes que jamás había visto, su mirada profunda y llena de inocencia, con un copo de nieve dibujado en ellos, en esos hermosos ojos, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de verlos era como si lo atraparan en un mar profundo y se estuviera hundiendo en ellos.

-¿J…Jack?- pregunto Norte al ver que este no reaccionaba y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-que… he… a si…- dijo confundido- ¿c…como que eres MI HIJA?- dijo un poco frustrado por la noticia y se paso la mano por todo su cabello al tratar de procesar las cosas.

- nena…- Tooth decía antes de ser interrumpida

- Meredith… Meredith Frost… ese es mi nombre- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-muy bien Meredith… que te hace pensar que Jack Frost es tu padre- dijo Tooth en forma de pregunta pero a la vez de afirmación

- MIM…- apunto a la luna- MIM me mando a buscar a mi papi y lo encontré- esta corrió hasta Jack para darle un gran abrazo lleno de ternura pero este solo la rechazó haciendo que la niña callera al suelo.

-¡Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SOLO PORQUE MIM TE DIGA ESO YO YA SOY TU PADRE!- Jack ya gritando y asustando a todos en especial a la pequeña, dio un golpe al suelo con su cayado haciendo una ventisca muy fuerte que casi sale volando Sandy.

-yo…yo- la niña a punto de llorar salió corriendo del aquel lugar escondiéndose detrás de unos yetis que pasaban por ahí – no fue mi culpa… MIM me creo-

Al escuchar esto sonaba un silencio profundo y largo donde solo le oían los sollozos de una pequeña.

-ya, ya, lo lamento…agh es que porque Hombre de la Luna no me dice las cosas a mi antes de que solo aparezcan de la nada- decía el guardián mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello y miraba la luna.

-bueno pero antes, ¿Por qué rayos esta niña dice que es tu hija?- Bunny ya un poco cansado de los regaños de Tooth al como haberle hablado a la pequeña- digo, es cierto si se parece demasiado al refrigerador andante-

-oye, cállate canguro no estoy para juegos ahora-

-como me llamaste cubito-

-¡CANGURO!- grito la pequeña riendo un poco mientras salía de entre los yetis- ¡canguro malo, no le hables asi a mi papa!- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Bunny y este se quedaba anonadado por ver quién lo dejo en su lugar.

-ja, al fin alguien que me apoya- Jack se paro junto a la niña como acto de esto es la guerra y tengo a alguien más a mi favor.

-ya ustedes dos no empiecen- dijo Norte con su voz rusa – nena…- ahora este fue interrumpido

-ya les dije que mi nombre es Meredith, no niña, no nena y no pequeña entienden-

- bien Meredith, para ser una niña de apenas 5 años tienes un fuerte carácter- la niña solo sonrió tiernamente – pero podrías explicarnos bien, ¿porque Jack es tu padre?-

-ash, y siguen con eso- ya un poco malhumorada dijo- MIM me creo a partir de un copo de nieve, como no sé, pero lo logro soy la primera hija de un guardián aparte, MIM me dijo que tal vez así mi papi o bueno Jack tendría más responsabilidades o algo así-

-Genial más responsabilidades para el mas irresponsable de todos- dijo sarcásticamente Aster –esto será una catástrofe- dijo tapándose la cara con sus patas.

-bueno, bueno, no apresuremos las cosas- dijo Tooth- tal vez es una nueva, como decirlo, tarea para los guardianes- afirmo le hada.

-pero que clase de tarea, ademas para un chico de tan solo 300 años que aparenta 17- dijo Bunny ya con su ultimo aliento de paciencia.

-creo que eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar- dijeron todos en un suspiro


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3:

-oye, es la verdad, así es como los chicos de ahora les dicen a los niños que llegan de la nada 'errores'- dijo Bunny aun sin amabilidad y en seco.

- entonces- suspiro- yo soy un error- la pequeña puso una cara triste a punto de llorar.

- no nena- Tooth miro retadora mente a Bunny- tu no eres un error, es solo que para Jack esto de las responsabilidades no es de su agrado-

-bien pues, aunque no le agrade yo ya estoy aquí- afirmo Meredith.

-bien, bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- bufo Aster.

-pero aun es muy temprano- Meredith haciendo pucheros-¿no pueden quedarse mas tiempo?-

-NO- dijo el conejo.

-lo lamento, pero ya va a llegar la noche y yo tengo algunos dientes que recoger y Sandy- lo miro ya que este estaba dormido- tiene que llevar los sueños a los niños- dijo Tooth acercándose a Sandy para despertarlo.

-esta bien- la niña se despidió de los 3 guardianes- vuelvan pronto- les sonrió y estos se fueron.

* * *

-perfecto-exclamo-mi plan para salir de aquí esta casi listo-pensó un poco-solo me hace falta un tonto humano, ¿pero quien?-

Pitch paseaba por toda su cueva pensando y pensando ¿quien seria tan ingenuo para ayudarlo?

-agh-gruño- ¿quien?- por ahí escucho a unos cazadores, pues su cueva (como recordaran en la película), estaba en medio de un bosque.

-mmmm... parece que han aparecido unos voluntarios- sonrió malvadamente y lanzo arena negra por un hoyo que daba para la superficie.

-oye- dijo uno de ellos llamando a su compañero- ¿eso es arena negra?-dijo extrañado viendo como la arena se espacia en la tierra.

-ja es cierto- y en eso la arena se convirtió en un caballo negro, una pesadilla, que se lanzo a aquel hombre y entro en una especie de hechizo. lo que hizo que su compañero saliera corriendo del lugar.

-_ven_- se escuchaba en el bosque, el hombre camino hasta la voz- _liberame, ahora- _ el hombre asintió y dijo unas palabras extrañas al parecer en otro idioma.

de repente una ola de arena negra salio del agujero hasta lo mas alto posible y dejo al descubierto a Pitch.

-bien, gracias señor ya no lo necesito- la pesadilla salio del hombre y quedo desmayado al ver lo que este veía.

-ahora si, a lo prometido-Black se subió al cabalo hecho de arena negra y corrió lo mas rápido para llegar al Polo Norte-ya voy por ti Meredith Black- este sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

-¡regresa aquí niña!- Jack corría por todo el taller tratando de alcanzar a esta que solo escapaba con una toalla de un baño.

-¡no me atraparas!- gritaba la niña escapando de su padre que este ya estaba fastidiado.

-¡ YA MEREDITH FROST!-bufo- ya, métete al baño, no puedes andar semi-desnuda por todo el taller-

-ash, bien- lo miro picara mente- dijiste mi apellido, eso significa que ya me quieres-

-no- dijo levemente sonrojado-te llame por tu nombre, ahora al baño- afirmo y la niña fue al baño.

* * *

suspiro-Norte, no se que voy hacer-Frost ya todo cansado se tumbo en el sillón rojo de la sala.

-solo dale tiempo Jack, creo que seras un buen padre- lo reconforto y se sentó junto a él.

-de eso no tengo duda-sonrió- pera ¿y si de alguna manera, lo arruino?-bajo la cabeza.

-no lo harás, tu solo se paciente-

-¡PAPA!-

-¡que quieres niña!-

-¡el agua esta muy caliente!- o pero claro es una niña de frío y ¿le pones agua caliente?

-_¿en que estabas pensando Jack?- _Jack pensó y se dio un golpe mental-¡ya voy!-

-bueno Jack, te dejo iré con Bunny por algunas cosas- decía Norte mientras se paraba del sillón y se ponía su abrigo rojo y su sombrero.

-espera, espera-lo detuvo- ¿piensas dejarme aquí con esa niña terca, solo?-

-ahi duendes y yetis Jack, ellos te pueden ayudar; ademas, seria igual si te dejara solo-rió- encontraría un desastre-

-oye- rió- bien, esta bien haré el menos desastre posible-

-ok, adiós Jack-

-adiós, salúdame al canguro de pascua- este solo sonrió ante su comentario, Norte salio y todo se hizo un gran silencio.

-¡JACK!- genial ahí estaba lo que no quería escuchar.

-¡ya voy!- voló hasta el baño y al abrirlo lo único que pudo ver fue un manto de niebla ocasionado por lo caliente del agua- ¿donde estas?- pregunto un poco alterado.

-en la bañera, ¿donde mas?-dijo burlándose de Jack.

-ja,ja,ja, que graciosa- decía mientras se acercaba a la bañera y enfriaba mas el agua-listo, ¿contenta?-

-¿te podrías quedar?-dijo mientras le hacia un pucherito a Jack.

-pfff, bien, solo aguarda- Jack se quito la sudadera azul dejando ver su pecho (*-*) y se quitaba su pantalón, quedándose semi-desnudo pues solo estaba en calzoncillos.

-wow- lo mito de pies a cabeza- que sexy-

-disculpa- Jack solo se metió rápido a la bañera- ¿que has dicho Mer.?

-dije que eres muy sexy- afirmo- ¿que tu no piensas asi?-

-ja, claro que si- alardeo.

_y así dentro de 1 hora Jack y su hija se 'bañaron' todo ese tiempo, entre juegos y risas hasta que sin darse cuenta mientras Jack lavaba el cabello de su hijita esta se quedo dormida._

* * *

-¡Jack, ya llegue!- dijo el gordo con su voz rusa- ¿donde podrá estar?- se dijo pensando ya que nadie respondió al saludo.

Fue directo al baño ya que se escuchaban risas dentro de este.

-¿Jack, estas adentro?- de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió.

-oh, hola Norte- Norte quedo perplejo por lo que veía Jack con solo una toalla de la cintura para abajo y con la niña en brazos tapada con otra toalla y dormida.

-¿que paso allá adentro?-

-nada, solo nos bañábamos y ya, ¿que eso es malo?-

-no, no, claro que no- dijo anonadado por la voz que había usado Jack tan dulce y paternal.

Jack se fue volando con la niña en brazos a su habitación.

-Jack...- este volteo al escuchar su nombre-... en definitiva seras un buen padre- este solo afirmo y se fue a su destino.

* * *

-al fin libre- decía Pitch mientras estiraba los brazos- ahora ¿por quien íbamos - se subió a un caballo negro de arena- ahora vamos por MI NIÑA- y este arranco el caballo.

* * *

De la habitación salia Jack ya vestido como de costumbre, bajo a la cocina por algo de comer y tomo del gran refrigerador un vaso de leche fría y unas galletas que llevaban los duendes.

-hola Jack- dijo Norte mientras el tomaba una galleta y se sentaba en un banco cerca de la mesa.

-ah , hola Norte- Jack hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a él.

-¿que tal la niña, como esta?-

-esta bien- tomo un sorbo de leche- se quedo dormida-

_y asi se quedaron charlando un poco mas Jack y Norte en la_ _cocina_

* * *

_mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Meredith..._

-aaaa- la pequeña bostezando y estirando sus brazos- ¿ah, en donde estoy?- se pregunto a si misma y vio para todos lados, pudo divisar que en una esquina estaba recargado el cayado de Jack.

Esta se bajo de la cama y fue hacia el cayado, lo tomo y paso lo mismo que con Jack la primera vez que lo agarro, lanzo un destello y cubrió una parte del suelo con escarcha.

-mmmm...¿ me pregunto que podre hacer con esto?- dijo curiosa y lo tomo, aunque, para ella pesaba, trato de equilibrarse para no caer. Se paso un buen rato congelando y escarchando las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Todo era risas hasta que le dio a la ventana que estaba cerrada la cual se abrió.

-_Mer__edith-_ se pudo escuchar, esa voz se le hacia familiar a la pequeña, pero, no era de Tooth, Bunny, Norte y mucho menos de su padre- _ven aquí pequeña_- se se escucho otra vez.

-¿quien eres?- se puso nerviosa- ¿quien anda ahí?-volvió a preguntar.

_-Meredith, no me tengas miedo-_

-no... no te tengo miedo, solo dime ¿quien eres?-

_- ven y lo sabrás-_ y entonces la niña accedió y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió por completo, tomo el cayado co fuerza buscando protección y se lanzo por la ventana.

-alto-pensó- ¡¿pero, si aun no se volar?!- gritando y cayendo directo a estamparse al suelo, pero el catado por alguna razón reacciono y no la dejo caer.

-buen cayado, buen papi- le dijo al cayado mientras se subía a este- ahora, vamos con la misteriosa voz- y así fue, la niña puso ambas manos al frente del cayado guiándolo para que volara hasta la voz que la llamaba.

Y ahi, adentrandose en un oscuro y abandonado bosque se encontraba la misteriosa voz que se le hacia familiar, ¿de donde? aun no lo sabia pero lo iba a descubrir.

-hola, Meredith-

* * *

**HOLA :DDD, bueno se que no había oportunidad de presentarme pero aquí estoy.**

**soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y gracias a un amiga me pego su obsesión por ellos XD. Ya que SOY NUEVA al principio esta un poco confuso, pero como la pagina esta en ingles -.- me confundi al poner remplaced en vez de update, pero bueno aqui esta el cap. 3 :D espero les haya gutado y nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

**PD: dejen todos los reviews que quieran XD**


	4. Chapter 4

ESTAS SON MIS RAZONES DEL PORQUE:

Hola! Por dios cuanto tiempo sin subir nada, bueno solo quiero decirles que mi ausencia es porque… no podía entrar a mi cuenta pues se me había olvidado XD lose dirán que olvidadiza y esas cosas pero es la verdad u.u

Solo quería reportarme y tal vez siga con el fic pues he visto que si gusto pero… también encontré comentarios de ciertas personitas que creen que esto es un plagio del fic Deseos Sellados (que por cierto lo amo *-*) pero NO LO ES y se preguntaran ¿Por qué si es muy parecido a ese? Bueno les diré porque y algunas de mis opiniones:

1.- aun no saben ni que es lo que va a pasar en la trama y ya me andan inventando cosas

2.- se bien las reglas de este sitio de no copiar y que la historia debe ser original

3.- esto no es solo cambiar nombre, fechas y ya

4.- yo no pienso perjudicar a nadie

5.- en un capitulo del fic mencionado la autora da a entender que el de ella tampoco es una copia de este y da la recomendación de checar las fechas en que se subieron

Así que tanto como ella y yo creo que estamos de acuerdo en que nuestros fics no son copias y si, la idea puede ser la misma *una hija para un guardián* pero ni es la misma trama, ni el mismo casi ni nada. Pero bueno cada quien es crítico y eso se respeta, solo quería aclarar eso y sha…

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, bay


End file.
